When Push Comes to Shove
by Twilight Is My Second Language
Summary: These are a bunch of funny, random, short stories! they are REALLY funny!
1. The Truth

Emmet: Hey Renesme...

Renesme: Hey Uncle Emmet what's up?  
Emmet: Well...

Renesme: Yea  
Emmet: I just wanted to burst your bubble....  
Renesme: *crosses arms* go on  
Emmet: You see, Jacob...  
Renesme: If you're going to insult Jacob again I'm going. *turns to walk away*

Emmet: No wait!  
Renesme turns back around rolls eyes and crosses her arms while tapping her foot....

*Jacob bursts into the house and starts yelling at Emmet who ignores Jacob and keeps talking*

Emmet: You see Nessie....jacemmetobpidontcturyeoduyodaruermotellmnakeherdm!anyman!!ytimes  
Renesme: Huh?  
Jacob jumps on to EMMETS BACK...  
Renesme: Jake get off of him now!  
Renesme: Now go on Emmet...

Emmet: Jacob pictured your mom naked many many times  
*Nessie twitches shudders and has a spasm*


	2. Threat

**Threat**

I walked into the school and noticed all the boys staring at me. _God! When were they going to stop that! I know I'm a vampire with abnormal beauty and all but still! Deep breaths, Rose. Deep Breaths. _

I ignored the stares the rest of the way to class. Once I got there I sat in the back and waited for the rest of my family. I took out a book and pretended to read it. I didn't look up at all. Not even when a guy came a stood right in front of me. I ignored him when he said "hi" and tried to make small talk. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward, Jasper, Bella and Nessie come in. _Where was Emmet? He was the only one who could help me right now. _Edward looked at me and shook his head. _He isn't coming? _ I thought. Edward nodded in response to my thoughts. I quickly scanned through my options when I finally settled on one. I looked up at the boy and smiled. He reached down to touch my hand but I moved it away a little too quickly. I slowly got up and looked the boy in his eyes.

"You ever come near me again and I will _so_ give you a paper cut in front of Jasper." I said in a quiet voice. But I knew he heard me, along with Jasper, who looked embarrassed at what he had done years ago, Bella, who was smiling at the memories of her human life, Edward who was cringing at the thought of what he had done to Bella after that day, and Nessie, who was just confused as hell. I would have to explain it to her later. The guy was confused and I knew it, but _he_ didn't know how big of a threat I had just given him. I sat back down and began doodling on a piece of paper and the guy (whose name I stilled didn't know) sat back down in his desk.

**Hey guys! I want to know what you think of these stories. I just get random ideas so I thought I would share them with y'all (I'm going to the evil side...Lol). So let me know if you want me to keep writing these**


	3. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Okay, so this is what I think should have happened the day at the meadow. And this is not according to the book. This is the meadow scene from the movie. **

"You're like a drug to me." Edward said quietly to Bella. Edward seemed like he was undergoing a lot of pain. Which he was, so it makes sense. Bella, on the other hand, looked pissed. Looking at her you could remember the expression "hell has no fury like a woman scorned".

"So that's all I am to you?" Bella asked, clearly showing how upset she was by what he had said. Edward was now confused.

"What are you talkin-" Edward began, before Bella cut him off.

"Don't even think about saying you didn't mean it." Bella said, adding a head roll to add emphasis.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward tried again.

"Numnumnumnunum," Bella said in a mocking tone, "That's all I am to you. A way of getting high. What happened to being above the influence, Edward?" Bella said, serious again and near tears. Edward looked down in embarrassment.

"You're right Bella. I am so very, very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Edward pleaded. Bella thought about this for a moment. Then she sighed.

"No Edward, I'm sorry, I can't forgive you. If you can't be true to your word, then I can't trust you."

Edward looked sad for a moment, then said, "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course, silly!" Bella said with a huge grin, that Edward matched.

"Okay!" Edward said excitedly. "Do you want to hold hands and skip in this flower bed?"

"Sure!" Bella said just as excitedly. And Both of them exited the scene holding hands and skipping in the flower bed.

**Hope you liked it. **


End file.
